My Precious Journey
by Uchiha Syerrent Natasya II
Summary: Ketika Itachi pulang sekolah, hal aneh pun terjadi. Ia berusaha untuk menelusuri ada apa demikian hingga akhirnya menemukan suatu kebenaran yang hampir membuatnya menggila. CROSSOVER/OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1: All is Lost

Title: Journey to the West

Rate: K-T

Warning: OOC, ngawur, gaje, bablas angine(lho), dll.

Curcol: Hiyaa! Saya balik lagi readers! Sorry, kemarin hiatus gara2 gk sempet buka computer hehehe :D. Hum…saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada readers yang sudah mereview ataupun membaca ff (gaje) saya. Sebenarnya, ff ini terinspirasi dari 'Kera Sakti' thn 1998, yah…kocak aja gitu kalau dijadiin crossover antara Naruto dan Kera SaktiXD *dijitak*

Ok, daripada nunggu lama, langsung aja….babak pertama! *plakk*

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Journey to the West aka. Kera Sakti by Wu Cheng'en**

**.**

**Happy Reading! \^0^/**

**.**

**Chapter 1: All is Lost**

Itachi Uchiha, seorang remaja tampan berumur 15 tahun yang terpandang di Konohagakure. Prestasi di sekolahnya sangatlah tinggi. Selain itu, ia lahir di sebuah keluarga istimewa di negeri itu, klan Uchiha. Ia memiliki seorang ibu yang perhatian dan lembut. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki seorang adik laki-laki tampan berusia 13 tahun bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dunia.

Sifatnya yang ramah dan pintar menjaga image itu membuat Itachi hampir di-idolakan di sekolahnya. Namun, sifat kakak dan adik tidaklah sama. Sasuke, terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan juga kalemnya itu membuat adiknya sangat di idolakan di sekolahnya. Walau begitu, Itachi tak pernah iri hati dengan adik tunggalnya.

Sampai suatu hari…

Sebuah kejadian naas menimpanya. Ketika ia pulang dari sekolahnya, dari kejauhan ia melihat banyak orang- orang yang mengelilingi sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno. Rasa penasaran dan juga hal aneh menghampirinya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang pria tua yang seperti berasal dari arah rumah itu.

"Permisi, pak. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Itachi polos. Tiba- tiba, raut wajah pria tua itu berubah.

"Kira- kira tadi siang, sebuah hal aneh terjadi di rumah ini. Menurut saksi mata warga, pemilik rumah ini diculik oleh seekor mahluk gaib bertubuh besar dan memiliki sebuah ekor yang panjang. Sampai saat ini, mereka masih menghilang, namun polisi sudah menyegel rumah ini dan berusaha mencari dimana sang pemilik rumah. Hanya itu saja yang bapak tahu,"

"Baiklah, terimakasih pak," Itachi kemudian berlari untuk memastikan apa yang benar-benar diucapkan pria tua tadi.

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Itachi pun terbelalak. Ia tahu betul rumah siapa itu. Tubuhnya mematung memandangi gerbang rumah tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, tas sekolahnya pun meluncur begitu saja dari bahunya.

Dan di pintu gerbang tersebut bertuliskan huruf hiragana_, Uchiha._

Rumahnya sendiri…dan berarti nasib seluruh keluarganya seperti yang diceritakan pria tua tersebut? Oh Kami-sama, apakah ini hanya mimpi?

Air mata meluncur dari pipi pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu. Ia segera berlari untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, namun segera dicegat oleh salah satu polisi yang berjaga disana.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Itachi dengan air mata yang sukses membasahi wajahnya. Tiba- tiba, matanya tampak melihat sebuah gelang dengan lonceng emas tergeletak didepan pintu gerbang. Beruntung tak ada yang mengambilnya.

Ia tahu siapa pemilik gelang yang tergeletak itu.

"S-sasuke…" gumam Itachi pelan. Air mata pun turun lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, ia segera melepaskan diri dan kemudian menyambar gelang itu. Itachi segera lari tak tentu arah.

.

.

Di suatu tempat….

Dalam sebuah gua yang gelap dan juga lembab itu, tampak seorang wanita terduduk lemas dengan tangan terikat. Wajahnya sangatlah menderita.

"Ctar!" suara pecutan menyadarkan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, seekor monster raksasa dengan taringnya yang tajam pun menampakan diri di depannya.

"Beri tahu aku dimana anak itu!" seru monster tadi mengelegar. "Atau anak ini yang akan menjadi korban,"

"Kaa-san..! Tou-san..! Hiks…tolong Sasu…"

"Tidak! Jangan Sasuke! Mohon ampunilah kami!" ratap seorang wanita dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam. Sepertinya ia adalah ibunya.

"Cepat beri tahu aku dimana anak dengan segel _tomoe _itu!" desak sang monster sambil mendekati wanita tadi. Wanita itu tentu saja bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku…tidak tahu..tapi mohon jangan sakiti dia!" seru sang ibu sambil menatap anak bungsunya yang sudah lemas dan berantakan.

" Oh benarkah? Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" monster itu tampak mencabut pedang _katana _nya dan akan menghunuskan ke tubuh Sasuke. Sang ibu pun menangis histeris.

"Jangan! Baiklah hiks… akan kugunakan ilmuku!" Mikoto, nama wanita itu menyerah. Ia tahu apa yang monster itu maksud adalah anak sulungnya. Dan ia hanya pasrah dan berdoa pada Tuhan.

"Kuberi kau waktu 3 hari. Jika dalam 3 hari kau gagal memberitahuku, maka kau dan anak ini akan kubunuh! Huahahaha!" ancam monster bermata merah itu. Kemudian, ia melesat terbang meninggalkan Mikoto dan Sasuke.

.

.

Itachi sampai disebuah sungai kecil. Pepohonan sakura yang tengah berbunga sedikit menyejukan hatinya yang masih merasa sakit yang begitu mendalam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ibu dan adiknya sudah dibawa oleh seekor monster. Andai saja ia dapat menemukan secarik keajaiban.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara rebut- rebut dari arah sana. Itachi segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura. Ia takut bahwa itu adalah monster yang seperti menculik ibu dan adiknya.

.

Namun…kali ini ia sangat terkejut apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan baju compang- camping. Ia tersentuh. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kiranya, anak itu bersedia membantunya mencarikan tempat tinggal.

.

.

To Be Continoue ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: The Savior

Chapter 2: The Savior

.

"Hai…" sapa Itachi gugup. Namun, anak itu tak merespon.

Tiba- tiba, anak itu perlahan berubah menjadi seekor monster yang sangat besar dan juga bersayap merah. Itachi mundur ketakutan dan segera berlari.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Monster itu mengejarnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, bocah _tomoe!" _seru monster. Itachi sangat ketakutan.

Tiba- tiba, tanpa ia sadari, seekor manusia kera tampak menghadang monster itu. Itachi berhenti sebentar dan berusaha mengatur nafas dan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan monster itu lakukan. Ia berlari lagi dan terus berlari…

.

Itachi tiba- tiba melihat seperti rombongan dari arah sana. Seorang biksu dengan jubah putih tampak menunggangi sekor kuda putih, seorang lagi dengan wajah babi, dan juga seorang manusia dengan tongkat yang seperti bulan sabit.

Tiba- tiba, manusia kera yang seperti ia lihat saat melawan siluman yang mengejarnya tadi muncul depan biksu itu dan tampak melapor padanya. Itachi heran dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih pada manusia kera itu.

.

Itachi terus saja membuntuti mereka. Lonceng yang ia tadi bunyikan sekarang telah menjadi sebuah gelang di tangan kirinya. Sampai ketika di sebuah hutan bunga sakura, rombongan biksu itu pun berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Sampai akhirnya, manusia berwajah kera itu pun tampak mengendus sesuatu.

"Guru, sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita…" manusia kera itu mulai bersiap-siap dengan tongkatnya.

"Ah…yang benar saja kakak. Mana ada yang mengikuti kita?" seorang yang berwajah menyerupai babi itu angkat bicara.

"Snif…snifftt…" manusia kera itu mulai berjalan kearah salah satu pohon dimana tempat Itachi bersembunyi. Itachi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Bleduk!"

Manusia kera itu menyabet salah satu pohon tua itu sehingga ambruk, membuat kepulan debu. Itachi tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena kepulan akibat robohnya pohon besar itu.

"Apakah kau siluman?!" tiba- tiba manusia kera itu muncul di belakang Itachi dan menekan lehernya dengan tongkat yang barusan digunakannya untuk merobohkan pohon. Itachi tercekat. "Jawab aku atau kau mati!"

"Kricing….kricing…" lonceng di tangan Itachi berbunyi. Kebetulan, sang guru mendengarnya.

"Hentikan, Go Kong!" tiba- tiba biksu berjubah putih itu angkat bicara.

"Tapi kita perlu mengetahuinya apakah ia manusia atau siluman, guru!" seru manusia berwajah babi.

"A-aku…bukan siluman…" Itachi tergagap. Manusia kera yang diketahuinya bernama Go Kong itu segera melepaskan cekikannya sehingga Itachi terbatuk. Namun, manusia kera itu masih saja menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Biksu itu mendekati Itachi.

"Amitabha…apakah namamu Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya biksu itu.

"I-iya…guru," Jawab Itachi dengan gugup. Biksu itu tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum ramah. "Saya Tong Sam Chong, maaf atas tingkah laku murid saya,"

"Aku Sun Go Kong si raja kera sakti yang tampan," ujar si manusia kera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ini adik pertama ku, namanya Ti Pat Kai," ujar Go kong sambil menunjuk seorang manusia berwajah babi disana.

"H-hai…" ujar Pat Kai malu-malu (*lha?*)

"Dan, ini adikku yang terakhir, Sha Wu Jing. Kau bisa memanggilnya Wu Jing,"ujarnya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang dengan tongkat sabitnya.

"Halo…" Wu Jing melambaikan tangan. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?"

"Entahlah. Ketika kami bertarung melawan seekor siluman bersayap yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan memiliki warna mata bermata merah, kemudian seolah-olah kami terserap olehnya dan sampailah kami disini," jelas Wu Jing panjang lebar.

Itachi tampak menyadarinya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membantu rombongan biksu Tong dan para muridnya. "Guru, bolehkah aku membantumu? Sepertinya, guru tersesat disini,"

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Jangan sungkan. Aku senang sekali untuk bisa bertemu denganmu yang mau membantuku," jawab sang biksu sambil memegang bahu Itachi.

"Ah…karena kau mau membantu kami," ujar Go Kong sambil bergaya. "Kau kujadikan adik angkatku yang ke-3!"

"Terimakasih_, _kakak. Kami senang sekali mendapat adik baru," ujar Pat Kai dan Wu Jing bersamaan. Itachi tersenyum simpul. Ia sangat senang bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan mereka. Namun, rasa sakit masih menghantuinya…

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore. Matahari mulai terbenam di barat. Langit pun menjadi kemerahan. Itachi kemudian akan memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah tempat yang ia kenal di sekitarnya.

"Kak senior, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dahulu? Hari sudah mulai sore lho…" ujar Itachi sambil memandang langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Tiba- tiba, rasa rindu menerjangnya ketika ia melewati sebuah bukit yang biasa ia dan adiknya menikmati matahari terbenam.


End file.
